MPA-106 Bandolier
Weapon Systems The Bandolier can utilize hand-held weaponry more specifically the Oerlikon Mk.4-20 Gatling Gun Pod. Anaheim Arms Inc. MPA-106 Bandolier The Bandolier was Anaheim Arms sixth power armor design and is well protected and able to use hand-held weaponry more easily than earlier models. History The Bandolier has served with the Galactic Patrol from 5418 C.E. while down checked or decommissioned units have found their way into service with various other organizations as second hand units. Development Active research and development began in 5412 with the initial design taking place in early 5413 and was completed in mid-5414 with the first non-operable prototypes being manufactured in late 5415 and the first operable units in early 5416 with design/concept proofing taking place until mid-5416 when the armor’s final testing began with final approval occurring in late 5417 with production beginning in early 5418. Variants & Upgrades The Bandolier only ever had one model and that was the Mk.I. Design The Bandolier is the second most common of the Galactic Patrol’s power armors with model serving in most riot units as well as the lighter SWAT units; mainly the armor is used against armored vehicles and heavily armed crowds. The craft is powered by 5 HBT cells and operates off of an HAS-23-Mk.3 hydraulic actuator system layers with HDM-023-Mk.3 High Density Myomar Musculature. The armor has a standard operating range of 125 hours during standard patrol profiles but this drops to approximately 35 hours during intense combat/rescue situations. The Bandolier has a top running speed of 60 KPH and is capable of 30 meter vertical jumps and 60 meter horizontal jumps with an underwater speed of 15 KPH. Finally the craft uses an Anaheim Arms AS-1/10-15 Sensor & Communications package which includes Pulse Doppler Radar Array, Multi-Spectrum Digital Camera System, Laser Terrain Guidance System, a warning system, deployable periscope, spotlights, and radar jammer as well as a telescopic array and a multi-band digital communications system. Armor The frame is 1mm thickness Dimonotanium Ceramatite with an overall plating thickness of 5mm of Dimonotanium Ceramatite which combined can shrug off up to 90 kJ of kinetic energy every round with the windscreen being 1mm thickness ceramo-glass and able to shrug off up to 15 kJ of kinetic energy. The MPA-106 Bandolier also has a force screen system powered by 1 AN-M01V particle shielding system able to shrug off an additional 125 kJ of kinetic energy with a refresh rate of every twelve seconds giving the vehicle an overall defensive rating of 215 kJ of resistance before critical failure to any one point. Armament The Bandolier has no built-in weaponry and must rely on whatever it can carry in its hands but is generally armed with one or two Oerlikon Mk.4-20 gatling gun pods which were developed at the same time as the armor. Operators Legally any new units are purchased and operated by the Galactic Patrol while older retired models can be found at Sargasso Deeps or in the hands of just about anyone. Other Light Power Armors Category:Power Armor Category:Light Combat Power Armor